Comment l'Arcadia fut ravagée, et le capitaine gagna sa cicatrice
by Yase14
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand on revient (IL REVIENT !) dans le métier, avec un équipe qu'on pensait compétente (sauf le petit nouveau, là, Tadashi qu'il s'appelait, qui était con comme un balai, mais bref), et que tout ne se passe pas au mieux. Heureusement, il y a toujours des tonnes de céleri-rave dans les réserves.
1. Par qui l'Arcadia fut ravagée

Salut tout le monde !

Voici un OS complètement frappé, que j'ai écrit en un peu moins de trois heures (seule justification potable trouvée pour les incohérences et autres merdoiries), sur notre bon vieux capitaine pirate.

Parce que je ne m'était pas encore attaquée à lui, et car ça me manquait cruellement.

Surtout car je viens de terminer une histoire avec l'un de mes OCs dans son univers, et que j'avais envie de continuer (Aiko n'est pas là mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faire de la merde, notre petit Harlock)

Je me suis dit : "et pourquoi ne pas corser la chose en ayant des mots complètement WTF à rajouter dans l'ensemble ?"

Alors j'ai pris mon Nokia3310, et j'ai appelé C.M. Et je me suis retrouvée avec ça (le nombre correspond au chapitre dans lequel il se trouve) : **Dullahan** (2) – **Anémié** (2) – **Abiotique** (1)- **Ardélion** (1) – **Axillaire** (2) Fallait imaginer mes yeux, sortant de mes orbites. "Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien faire de ça ?"

Mais au final, ça donne un capitaine, un Tadashi vraiment trop puéril, Kei en princesse et beaucoup d'autres trucs bizarres.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Onomastique : les bons vieux noms de la VO. Parce que.

* * *

J'ai la tête dans les étoiles, et je n'avais pas vu que les ooo que je mets dans mon doc. Word ne s'étaient pas convertis, et que je n'avais pas mis de lignes de séparation ... désolée ...

* * *

Amis lecteurs, qui ce livre lisez,

Dépouillez-vous de toute affection

Et, le lisant, ne vous scandalisez.

Il ne contient ni mal ni infection.

Vrai est qu'ici peu de perfection

Vous apprendre, si non en cas de rire.

Autre argument ne peut mon cœur élire,

Voyant le deuil qui vous mine et consomme.

Mieux est de ris que de larmes écrire,

Pour ce que rire est le propre de l'homme.

VIVEZ JOYEUX.

François Rabelais, _Avis aux lecteurs_ de **Gargantua**.

* * *

 **Par qui l'Arcadia fut ravagée, et comment le capitaine gagna sa cicatrice.**

Le capitaine pirate avait enfin réussi à reprendre ses activités, et il venait de réunir une belle équipe. Il avait recruté trente-neuf hommes d'équipage, une belle brochette de gens compétents (si on exceptait le petit nouveau, là, Tadashi qu'il s'appelait, qui était con comme un balai, mais passons), comme un premier officier expert en tir et une jolie fille blonde du nom de Kei Yuki qui, en plus d'avoir un physique de mannequin, était une pilote reconnue.

La journée commençait plutôt bien : l'Arcadia avait arrêté un croiseur transportant de fortes cargaisons d'alcool, les avaient laissé fuir, Tadashi faisait la sieste et ne risquait pas de venir l'emmerder avec ses questions à la con, et le grand Capitaine buvait un verre de vin en compagnie de Miimé, qui jouait de la harpe.

Ça ne changeait pas, mais au moins, il était tranquille.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ne secoue violemment le bâtiment et que le dispositif d'alerte ne se mette en marche :

\- PERTE CRITIQUE D'OXYGÈNE ! PERTE CRITIQUE D'OXYGÈNE !

\- Eh merde …

Un vaisseau sans oxygène au beau milieu de l'espace donc. Et quelle galère !

\- Capitaine ! s'exclama Kei Yuki en entrant en coup de vent dans la pièce de vie du pirate, nous perdons …

\- De l'oxygène, oui, je sais, la coupa-t-il.

Ç'aurait été difficile de ne pas le savoir, au vu des lumières rouges clignotant avec bruit et violence dans tous les coins du vaisseau.

\- Qui est responsable de ça ?

\- C'est moi capitaine …

C'était Tadashi (merde, mais il ne faisait pas la sieste, lui ?), qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Et pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours dans son bureau que se tenaient les réunions de crises ? Ils avaient un pont pour ça !

\- Il faut qu'on se pose. On règlera le problème du pourquoi et du comment plus tard. Quelle est la planète la plus proche ?

\- Leonis, ou Kirvas.

Le pirate lutta avec véhémence pour ne pas se faire une face palm. C'était bien sa veine tiens: d'un côté, Kirvas, planète entièrement recouverte d'eau sur laquelle ils ne pourraient pas se poser (alors bonjour la galère pour les réparations) ; et de l'autre, Leonis, une terre sèche comme un cube de béton, où cognait un soleil de plomb. Une planète complètement **abiotique** , ou la seule forme de vie devait être une pauvre petite espèce de lézard. Devait, car à sa connaissance, personne n'y avait jamais posé le pied.

\- Va pour Leonis, soupira-t-il.

La seule chose présente dans ses pensées pour le moment, c'était un vieux jingle des deux minutes du peuple : « _et galère et merde oh merde, et galère, et galère et merde, oh merde »_.

* * *

L'Arcadia se posa dans un immense fracas, car Harlock avait pris les commandes (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, car tout le monde savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout le monde) et une bonne partie de l'équipage effectua un PSAV (Position de Sécurité en cas d'Atterrissage Violent) qui leur fut très probablement salutaire.

\- J'vous en donnerais des PSAV … grommela le pirate.

Il avait son permis, et ce n'était même pas une blague !

Bon, maintenant qu'ils étaient posés, on pouvait aller demander à Tadashi quelle(s) connerie(s) il avait encore faite(s).

\- En fait … bafouilla le jeune homme, j'étais en train de dormir quand il y a eu du bruit dans le couloir. Je me suis levé, et suis allé voir. Il y avait une forme qui se déplaçait. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la salle des machines, et il s'est révélé que c'était Tori et Mii qui avaient volés des saucisses, mais passons. Je caressais le chat, quand d'un coup, votre piaf s'est énervé, et a sauté sur une vanne, qui s'est mise à siffler. Y'avait de la fumée partout, j'y voyais plus rien, et j'ai tiré sur le dispositif d'urgence, mais ça a fait sursauté votre oiseau-là, et je n'ai pas compris grand-chose mais tout a explosé, puis l'alerte s'est mise en marche et voilà.

\- QUOI !

Le capitaine administra une grande gifle à son homme (ou gamin immature mais bref).

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu blesser Tori !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le cormoran vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harlock, et fixa Tadashi avec un regard mauvais.

\- Euh, j'ai fait gaffe, quand même, vous savez.

Une deuxième baffe. Plus méritée ce coup-ci.

\- Et tu es le seul sur ce vaisseau à ne pas savoir que l'oxygène liquide qui nous sert à respirer en attendant qu'on répare le synthétiseur est bourré d'additifs inflammables ?

\- Va peut-être falloir qu'on le raccommode, lui, d'ailleurs … nota Kei.

\- Bon, je t'aurais bien fait réparer tes bêtises tout seul, …

\- Et même, Capitaine, l'interrompit Kei, on n'arrivera pas à tout arranger aujourd'hui.

\- Laisse-moi parler … Mais on sera encore là demain si je te laisse faire. Donc tu vas aider à réparer tes conneries, et tu seras de corvée patates tout le mois prochain.

\- Capitaine, il n'y a plus de patates. On s'est trompé dans les commandes, et on a seulement du céleri-rave.

\- ALLEZ RÉPARER LES CONNERIES DE CET **ARDELION** ET FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP D'ICI !

\- Oui Capitaine, acquiesça Kei en entraînant le gamin après elle pour l'empêcher d'objecter.

Harlock se dirigea vers son bureau, remplit le verre à pied de vin, le but d'une traite, puis le fracassa contre la vitre.

Qui lui avait foutu une pareille équipe de branquignoles ?

* * *

Les réparations furent difficiles : l'explosion avait endommagé la coque interne, et le matériel n'était pas suffisant. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes pour éviter d'être repérés par A- une escouade sylvidre ou B- un vaisseau terrien de l'armée.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'autre à manger que du céleri, et dieu ce que le capitaine détestait ça. Heureusement, malgré le manque de matériel et de main d'œuvre, les réparations avançaient plus vite que prévu.

Malgré cela, il fallait bien que tout ne se passe pas à la perfection (le pirate commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas maudit ou quelque chose du genre, car il s'était bien rendu compte de sa propension naturelle à attirer les emmerdes.)

* * *

Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient là, et les réparations étant presque terminées, les pirates s'accordèrent une petite soirée binouze. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà, et après avoir picolé un bon moment autours d'un feu, l'équipage de l'Arcadia s'était mis à roupiller comme des bienheureux.

Ils dormaient à la belle étoile, car c'était tellement rare qu'ils aient l'occasion de se poser sur une planète que quand elle se présentait, ils mordaient dedans à pleine dents (pour ceux à qui il en restait). Un enchevêtrement de corps endormis jonchait le sable chauffé par l'astre du système, et même si la nuit était froide, les membres d'équipage étaient blottis entre le sol et des couvertures, et cela leur suffisait.

Pour ce qui était des tours de garde, ç'avait été un peu plus malaisé : Miimé était complètement bourrée, Yattaran était sensé assurer le premier tiers, mais il était complètement amorphe et abruti à grands coups de rhum, (Harlock avait donc voulu le remplacer par Tadashi, qui ne buvait pas, mais réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et décida qu'il s'en occuperai lui – car on n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même), Kei était préposée au second, et le docteur Zero surveillerait l'équipage la troisième partie de la nuit.

* * *

Le capitaine pirate grattouillait un morceau de simili-plastique pour le sculpter : il préparait un ocarina pour la fille de son meilleur ami. Cela, en plus de le maintenir éveillé, lui permettait de se détendre. C'est vraiment épuisant d'être un pirate de nos jours.

Il ne vit pas une petite forme noire, aux yeux rouges menaçants, qui avançait dans la pénombre. Quand il perçut un mouvement, il tourna la tête en direction de la chose.

Il n'y avait rien.

Le pirate continua de sculpter son morceau de plastique, sans remarquer la créature qui, cachée derrière un pan du vaisseau, épiait les moindres gestes de l'équipage.

Cependant, ce qui voletait à environ un mètre cinquante du sol, se confondant avec la nuit, ce n'était pas la créature : c'était comme la tête d'un cheval, avec de grands globes oculaires rouges et des narines lançant des flammèches par tête qui distançait le reste de son corps de 6 yards environ.

* * *

Quand il jeta un œil à sa montre, le corsaire de l'espace se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de réveiller Kei. Harlock se leva, et chercha la jeune femme parmi les dormeurs. Nulles traces de sa navigatrice. Il se dit qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu éloignée, ne voulant pas dormir à côté des remugles d'alcools qui émanaient de ses camarades.

Mais le pirate eut beau faire cinq fois le tour de son vaisseau, aucune trace de Kei Yuki.

Aucune, à part des empreintes de sabots dans le sable, s'éloignant vers le sud.

Harlock réveilla le docteur, et lui demanda de prendre le tour de Kei, pendant qu'il allait la chercher.

Le pirate passa sa cape, qu'il avait enlevée au début de son tour de garde (parce que c'est quand même galère, une cape, quand on veut faire des travaux de précision), et entoura ses hanches de sa ceinture, et de ses armes. Puis il partit dans la nuit, en suivant les étranges traces dans le sable.

* * *

Voilà la première partie !

Elle sera coupée en deux car y'en a pour huit pages, donc on va restreindre !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton review ! (Il ne mord pas, du moins je crois)

Rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant !

* * *

J'ai un blog à propos des fanfictions que je poste sur ce site (le lien est également sur mon profil) :

http

:/yase14.

eklablog

.com

Vraiment désolée TuT Cet URL est méga-long

Il y a des dessins, des extraits et des previews des fictions à venir :3 - Et y'a une affiche pour le prochain film de Aramaki avec Harlock : L'invasion des céleris maléfiques !

Merci beaucoup !

Yase14


	2. Et comment le capitaine gagna sa balafre

Il suivit les empreintes sur quelques kilomètres, avant de découvrir une sorte de village.

« Etrange, pensa-t-il, aucune forme de vie n'a été détectée sur les radars. »

Harlock se faufila comme une ombre entre deux constructions en briques rouges, qui devaient être des habitations, et réussit à avoir une vue plus ou moins dégagée sur la place centrale, où se tenait une petite fête. C'est là que la vision d'horreur commençait :

Des créatures d'environ deux mètres se dressaient sur la place, autours d'un feu précaire, et jouaient à une sorte de jeu de balle. De loin, on n'y voyait pas bien, mais le capitaine en vit une rouler à quelques mètres de lui, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une tête. Les yeux étaient massifs et dardaient de tous bords comme des mouches, tandis que la bouche affichait constamment un affreux sourire qui touchait les deux côtés du visage. On aurait dit que la chair de la tête avait la couleur et la consistance d'un vieux fromage moisi.

A cette vue, le pirate se plaqua contre le mur, pour ne pas être repéré par les yeux brillants de la tête. La chose qui vint récupérer la « balle » n'était qu'un corps, et dirigea la sphère à l'aide d'un fouet. Et quel fouet : il s'agissait d'une colonne vertébrale.

C'est là qu'il repéra Kei : attachée à un mât au fond de l'esplanade, bâillonnée et ligotée, tremblant de dégoût.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son visage, le ceintura, et lui entailla le côté. Puis d'un coup, il se retrouva trempé. Harlock saisit son arme, et tira dans ce qui l'avait attaqué : son assaillant se retrancha à l'ombre d'un mur.

Le pirate le tenait en joue, et remarqua que le liquide avec lequel il avait été aspergé n'était autre que du sang. La créature portait sa tête sous son **axillaire** , et attendait, sans bouger. Hélas, la déflagration n'avait pas été discrète, et avait attiré une bonne partie du village.

L'un d'entre eux se détacha du groupe, et s'avança vers notre pirate :

\- Qui es-tu, humain, et que viens-tu faire sur les terres des **Dullahan** ?

Le capitaine rangea son arme, et leur montra qu'il souhaitait juste discuter.

\- Je suis le Captain Harlock, et je viens pour libérer mon amie, que vous avez capturée.

\- Nous ne vous la rendrons pas, lui répondit-il de sa voix rauque et gutturale.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

\- Nous allons la sacrifier pour l'accession à la majorité de l'un des nôtres.

Harlock comprenait maintenant pourquoi personne n'avait jamais mis le pied sur Leonis : tous ceux qui avaient essayé s'étaient trouvés morts en très peu de temps.

\- Que pouvons-nous vous donner en échange de sa libération ? négocia-t-il.

\- La vie de l'un des vôtres, à moins que vous ayez un fouet comme celui-ci (il leva son propre filin osseux pour le montrer au pirate) à votre disposition.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, mais voulez-vous de l'eau, de l'alcool, des médicaments, des tissus, ou tout autre chose que nous pourrions posséder ?

Il était à court d'idée, là. Une colonne vertébrale, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Ou alors, sacrifiez-vous pour votre amie, suggéra un Dullahan plus jeune, dont la tête sous son bras souriait cruellement.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix : et puis, autant libérer Kei, et se tirer d'affaire après.

\- Très bien, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Libérez-la, et sacrifiez-moi à sa place.

A ces mots, trois des cavaliers vêtus de noir vinrent lui bloquer les bras, et lui demandèrent de se désarmer de son plein gré.

Le capitaine jeta ses armes à terre, légèrement répugné à l'idée d'approcher ces créatures (dont la tête versatile n'avait pas _que_ l'apparence du fromage moisi). Il réalisa qu'à côté d'eux, une bonne assiette de céleri-rave n'était pas si terrible, après tout.

Mains attachées derrière le dos, il fut départit de sa cape, qu'on jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de Kei, qu'on venait de libérer.

\- Dernière volonté ? demanda-t-on au commandant de l'Arcadia.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec mon amie.

\- Cinq minutes.

Tous les Dullahan s'écartèrent, et laissèrent la jeune femme blonde s'approcher du pirate.

\- Capitaine, ne faites pas ça, le supplia-t-elle.

\- Kei, pars vers le nord, et va réveiller l'équipage le plus rapidement possible. Les réparations sont presque finies : essayez de bricoler quelque chose qui tiendra deux heures, le temps qu'on aille sur Kirvas. Nous terminerons là-bas. Cours sans t'arrêter, et je vous rejoindrai dès que possible. Il faudra que vous vous teniez prêt à toutes éventualités, et parés à décoller n'importe quand, et qu'importe le niveau d'avancée des travaux. Tu m'as compris ?

\- Oui Capitaine.

Elle se retourna, prête à fuir le village des créatures macabres.

\- Une dernière chose … la retint Harlock.

\- Oui ?

\- N'abime pas ma cape.

\- Bien Capitaine.

Elle partit en courant, après avoir salué la menaçante assemblée de Dullahan.

* * *

S'ensuivirent pléthore de danses et de jeux macabres, qui rythmèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Tous semblaient avoir oublié le pirate, qui rongeait tant bien que mal ses liens contre les aspérités du mât. Ce n'était pas efficace, il fallait se l'avouer, mais il n'avait que ça.

Il commençait à fatiguer, et sa blessure lui avait fait perdre du sang.

* * *

Les autochtones finirent, au lever du soleil, par passer à l'étape finale : le sacrifice. Ils détachèrent Harlock, et l'amenèrent au centre de la place. Il était plein de sang (le sien, et celui d'un autre), et vraiment épuisé. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui lui permettrait de s'échapper, et commençait vraiment à perdre espoir.

Ce fut l'astre qui lui sauva la mise : l'un des pâles rayons lumineux, vint nonchalamment se poser sur la boucle de ceinture plaquée or du capitaine.

Quand le prêtre devant le sacrifier reçu le reflet dans l'œil, il fut intrigué par l'éclat brillant que reflétait la boucle ornée d'un crâne. Il s'approcha, puis s'écarta d'un bond.

\- De l'or ! hurla-t-il.

Tous les Dullahan s'éloignèrent, et terrifiés, restèrent figés.

Le pirate, encore partiellement conscient, et réalisant qu'il possédait la source de leur crainte, attrapa le couteau de rituel en vitesse, finit de ronger les derniers filaments de ses liens, et libéra ses poignets. Il détacha sa ceinture, et la brandit au nez des autochtones, qui s'écartèrent en criant.

Profitant de la panique générale, Harlock puisa dans ses dernières forces pour courir jusqu'à l'une des montures brumeuses, et lança le cheval qu'il montait à pleine vitesse, en direction de l'Arcadia.

Suivit par une armée de Dullahan en colère, le capitaine fut remarqué par son équipage alors qu'il approchait au galop du campement pirate.

Ses hommes entrèrent dans l'immense vaisseau, firent vrombir les moteurs, et commencèrent les procédures de décollage.

L'appareil se détachait du sol sablonneux quand Harlock arriva à sa hauteur : il bondit de son cheval et se rattrapa de justesse à la porte au mouvement azimutal en train de se refermer. Yattaran, son premier officier, l'aida à monter à bord, et le traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Pour tenter d'apaiser la colère des Dullahan, le pirate ouvrit la vanne des réserves de céleri : tous les légumes se déversèrent au sol, et ç'eut le mérite de fonctionner. Les moteurs avaient braisés les plantes, et l'odeur eut l'air de bien plaire aux habitants de Leonis.

\- Vous voulez passer à l'infirmerie, Capitaine ? lui demanda Yattaran.

\- Non, je vais bien.

Puis le flibustier, à bout de souffle, perdit connaissance.

* * *

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé dans son lit.

A côté de lui, se trouvaient Kei, Miimé et le docteur Zero.

\- Il revient à lui ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Mff … gémit le capitaine.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre, mais il se fit vite gronder.

\- Tu nous en auras fichu une frousse, mon gars ! le réprimanda le médecin. C'est la cinquième fois en un mois que t'as un pépin, et la troisième fois que je te dis de venir me voir quand ça ne vas pas. T'as bien vu que tu ne tenais qu'à peine sur tes guibolles !

\- Mais non, je vais très bien !

\- C'est ça, capitaine **anémié** , capitaine en bonne santé ! renchérit Miimé. On va te croire.

\- En plus de votre blessure, Capitaine, on a remarqué que vous manquiez beaucoup de fer. On ne se nourrit pas d'alcool, vous savez, lui fit remarquer Kei.

\- Mais Miimé … tenta-t-il de se défendre.

\- Ce n'est pas une référence et … lâchez cette bouteille ! lui cria la jeune femme quand elle remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, au profit d'une bouteille de gin.

\- S'pèce d'alcolo va, rajouta Miimé, en lui retirant la bouteille des gants pour se l'enfiler elle-même.

\- Tu manges les repas ? lui demanda le docteur.

\- Mais oui ! se défendit le pirate.

\- Oui, bien sûr, l'enfonça la Nibelung. On sait bien que tu ne manges pas le céleri de Masu.

Et merde, il était grillé.

\- Bon, d'accord, je n'aime pas le céleri.

\- Bon, passe pour cette fois, même si on n'a plus rien dans nos réserves. Masu va te donner un bon bifteck bien saignant. Et t'as intérêt de le manger ! T'es déjà pas bien gros, alors si en plus tu nous vires anorexique, bonjour les dégâts !

Miimé et le médecin se montrèrent intraitables, et sortirent de la pièce en chuchotant.

\- Tellement irresponsable, ce gosse, souffla la Nibelung.

\- Suis pas un gosse ! cria le pirate en jetant un coussin au travers de la pièce.

Kei était resté à côté de lui, et s'approcha du lit.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Capitaine. Reprenez vite des forces.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, mais en voulant se redresser, la main de la jeune femme frôla la hanche intacte du pirate, qui se plia en deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Vous allez bien ?

Il se révéla que le Capitaine de l'Arcadia était chatouilleux. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour se calmer de sa crise de rire, et Kei préféra s'enfuir au lieu de risquer de recevoir un coussin dans le visage.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, quand l'Arcadia et son capitaine furent réparés, tout avait repris son cours.

Le pirate était dans sa salle de bain, et se rasait, quand soudain, Tadashi bondit derrière lui en appuyant sous ses côtes :

\- Alors c'est vrai qu'vous êtes chatouilleux !

\- DÉGAGE !

Le gamin manqua d'être éborgné par un tube de savon, mais s'enfuit en riant. Saleté de gosse …

Quand le pirate redressa le visage face à son miroir, il aperçut une grande et profonde coupure, qui mangeait sa joue de la pommette droite jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille gauche.

\- TADASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Et voilà comment le grand pirate gagna sa célèbre balafre.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Au final, voici comment démystifier un personnage badass.

Il suffit d'avoir une bonne conversation par SMS avec quelqu'un, de prendre un verre avec Miimé, ou tout autre méthode pour vous retrouver à parler de choses décousues.

Et de pirates.

Bonnes fêtes de Pâques, n'abusez pas sur le chocolat (vous pouvez, tant que vous n'êtes pas malade en fait. Ce serait dommage de rester chez vous à lire des fanfictions au lieu d'être au travail ou en cours, non ?)

Le bouton review est juste en dessous, et j'offre des céleris braisés aux gentils gens qui appuieront dessus ! Non, je ne vous soudoie pas !

Merci encore !

Yase14

* * *

Le lien du blog :

http

:/yase14.

eklablog

.com

Vraiment désolée TuT Cet URL est méga-long

N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'affiche pour le prochain film de Aramaki avec Harlock : L'invasion des céleris maléfiques !

HARLOCK : Il est hors de question que je participe à cette daube.

MOI : C'est fait, mec, il passe dans quelques mois au cinéma, juste le temps de faire le montage.

HARLOCK : (imitant Dark Vader) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

MOI : Et dans les bonus, tu es déguisé en berger. (véridique, allez voir le blog)

HARLOCK : Une corde et un tabouret !

MOI : T'as un cosmodragon.

HARLOCK : Ah oui, c'est vrai. *dégaine*

MOI : Mais va faire ça plus loin, tu risquerais de saloper ma moquette. ... Baisse ce flingue le gothique ! Pas vers moi, non !

Avoir des hallucinations ... ça me réussit pas. Ou j'ai mis mes cachets, moi ... ?

Merci à tous !

Yase14


End file.
